


Supermodel

by Khylara



Series: Sex Shop [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete models for Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Sex Shop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for intocooperstown, glitterandrocketfuel, yourtiredheart and treaple, who all asked for a sequel. Here it is and there's another on the way!  
> Sequel to Love shack And Power Surge. Also takes an idea from The Kilt - Pete insisted I combine everything.

"Close your eyes!" Pete called from the bathroom. "No peeking!"

Patrick giggled as he out a hand over his eyes for good measure. "Okay...they're closed!" he called back. "You can come out now." He heard steps in front of him as a kiss was pressed against his lips. Patrick returned it eagerly, reaching out to take Pete into his arms. 

Pete backed away. "Not yet. I want you to see first," he said. "Open your eyes."

Patrick did and his breath caught in his throat. "Holy fuck," he murmured, adjusting his glasses for a closer look. "You look incredible."

Pete grinned as he struck a pose. The tiny purple panties clung to his hips, emphasizing his already slender waist and showing off his considerable erection. "You like?" he asked. 

"I like very much," Patrick said, his eyes wide. He twirled his finger. "Turn around. Show me your ass."

Pete did a slow turn, wiggling it for good measure. "They fit real nice," he said. "It's a little surprising, especially considering where we bought them."

"You really look hot in them," Patrick said sincerely. He looked up, holding out his hand. :"Come here."

Pete stepped closer, taking his hand. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "I'll do anything you want."

"You don't have to do anything," Patrick said as he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the vibrator they had bought along with the panties. "Just lie down on the bed and let me do you."

"Definitely my pleasure," Pete said as he laid down against the pillows. He ran his hands down his chest, pinching one of his nipples erect. "God," he sighed, his eyes locked onto Patrick.

"Starting without me?" Patrick asked as he undressed. 

"Just warming up," Pete said as Patrick's clothes hit the floor. "God, look at you. You're perfect."

Patrick blushed. "And you're amazing, as always." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "God, I love you."

Pete's eyes shone. "I love you, too." They drew each other into a loving kiss.

The kisses lengthened and intensified as their hands traveled over each other's bodies. Pete sighed as Patrick began trailing kisses down his chest. "God...Patrick..."

"You look so fucking hot," Patrick said softly as he moved lower. "Beautiful...my perfect Pete...can't wait to love you."

"Jesus, that feels good," Pete gasped as Patrick's tongue moved over his bat heart tattoo, skirting the edge of his panties. "Love your mouth on me, baby."

"You taste good," Patrick said as he pulled them down enough to expose Pete's cock. "Amazing." He licked at the tip, grinning when Pete moaned in response. "Love the way you taste. Salty and sweet all at the same time."

"Love your mouth," Pete murmured as he carded his fingers through his lover's bright hair. "It should be illegal..your mouth."

Patrick's face was red as he drew away. "Get on your hands and knees," he said as he sat up. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Pete scrambled up, grasping the brass headboard. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

"I plan to." Patrick pulled down the panties enough to expose Pete's perfect ass. "God, look at you. I can't wait to love you like this." He planted a kiss right at the small of Pete's back just above the waistband. "So sexy."

"Please," Pete begged, clutching at the headboard. "Please, my baby. Do whatever you want to me...but just do it now."

"I will." Patrick leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Ready for me, love?"

"Ready." Pete groaned as Patrick slowly slid the vibrator in. "Fuck...Patrick.'

"You should see yourself. You look like something out of a porno movie," Patrick said as he moved it in and out of his ass. He turned it onto the lowest setting, grinning when Pete shivered in response. "Okay?"

"God, yes," Pete breathed as he rocked his hips. "Good...so good...need more."

"You sure? This thing packs quite a punch.' When Pete nodded, Patrick turned it up. "Better?"

"Fuck!" Pete cried out, his eyes screwed shut. "Jesus God...Patrick!" The vibrator's hum was pounding on his prostate, sending shock waves through his system. "God...oh, God...gonna...gonna come..."

"Don't." Patrick suddenly warned, frowning a little. "Don't come. Not yet. I'm not done with your yet."

"Can't,' he gasped. "Can't...Patrick!" His hips bucked as he came, staining his panties with his climax.

"Naughty boy," Patrick chided softly as he watched. "Getting your pretty panties all dirty. You've been a very naughty boy." he leaned over, whispering directly into his ear. "And you know what that means, don't you?" He gave Pete's earlobe a little nip. "It means naughty boys get punished. It means a spanking."

Pete let out a little whimper. "Please...I'll be good. I promise."

"Yes, you will," Patrick said as he stood up. "Take off your panties. Now."

Pete wiggled them off his hips and tossed them in the nearby clothes hamper, his recent climax still decorating his inner thighs. He went back to his hands and knees, biting his lip as he waited for Patrick to begin. "I'm ready."

The first slap hit him squarely on the ass and drew a loud cry out of him. Another hit him in almost exactly the same spot, pulling an even louder yell out of him. The third slap struck him at the top of his thighs, stinging his skin and causing his eyes to open wide. "Patrick!"

"Shush," Patrick ordered as he kept hitting his lover, varying the places he was striking him until the skin was bright red and Pete was practically screaming. "You're doing so good, love. You're being so good for me." He brushed a kiss along his cheek. "Just a little more. A little more and we'll be done. I promise."

"Please, Patrick...please!" Pete shouted, tears rising to his eyes as yet another slap landed on his now tender ass. "God...love you...I love you."

"Love you, too," Patrick whispered. "One more, love. You've been so good taking this. Just one more." Patrick aimed the last one squarely in the middle of his ass, striking him with a particularly loud smack. 

Pete let out a long, loud wail as his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. Patrick watched with wide eyes as he came all over the bed sheets. "Well...that's never happened before," he said with an approving nod as he petted Pete's hair. "Good boy, Pete. It's okay. Shh, now."

Pete's chest heaved as he swiped at his eyes. "God...Patrick." he looked over his shoulder, immediately noticing that Patrick was still hard. "Can i take care of that for you/ Please?"

"Oh, you will," Patrick said as he climbed back onto the bed and got directly behind Pete. "You most definitely will." He leaned over to bury a kiss in his hair before tangling his fingers in it, holding his hips still with the other. "I love you." With that, he slowly entered him.

Pete groaned as Patrick filled him. "God...oh, God...please," he begged as Patrick began to move. "Patrick...baby...please,,,fuck me...harder..fuck me...please."

"That's it," Patrick muttered through gritted teeth. "I've got you. I've always got you, love. I'm right here." Reaching in between Pete's legs, he grasped Pete's hard cock and gave it a squeeze. "Let it go, love. One more time." He leaned over him and blew hot air into his ear. "My Pete...I love you.'

Pete cried out as he shuddered under his lover, his release staining Patrick's fingers with come. Patrick climaxed a moment later, managing one last climax before he came deep inside of him. 

They collapsed onto the bed, both of them breathing heavily as they recovered. Pete weakly reached for the singer as he drew away. "Patrick...no," he whimpered, blinking back tears.

"Shh, love It's okay. I'm going to clean you up a bit," Patrick said, kissing him. "You're a mess. A beautiful mess, but still a mess. I'll be right back." getting up, he staggered to the bathroom. 

A moment later, Pete felt a warm, wet cloth go over his belly and between his legs. "Mmm...that's better," he murmured as it carefully went over his ass next. He looked over his shoulder. "hi."

"Hi yourself." They shared a kiss. "You okay? I was a little rough with you." 

"You were fucking perfect." Pete suddenly yawned. "But I'm tired now. I'm going to take a nap. Okay?"

"Definitely okay, love. Go to sleep, love." Patrick gave him a kiss as Pete closed his eyes and drifted off, curled around his pillow."Love you," he murmured as he climbed back into bed and pulled Pete close. "Love you so much...my Pete." Soon, he was asleep as well, his head resting on Pete's broad shoulder. 


End file.
